Advances in technology have led to significant changes in the design of automobiles. One of these changes involves the complexity, as well as the power usage, of various electrical systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles. For example, alternative fuel vehicles such as hybrid vehicles often use electrochemical power sources, such as batteries, ultracapacitors, and fuel cells, to power the electric motors (or motors) that drive the wheels, sometimes in addition to another power source, such as an internal combustion engine.
Electric motors typically include a rotor that rotates on a shaft within a stationary stator assembly. The rotor and stator assemblies each generate magnetic fields that interact with each other to cause the rotor to rotate and produce mechanical energy. The stator assembly typically includes a core having multitude of ferromagnetic annular layers (or laminations) arranged as a stack. Each lamination has several slots that, when aligned, form axial pathways that extend through the length of the core. Conductive elements such as rods, wires, or the like, typically made from copper or a copper alloy, are wound around the lamination core through these openings. Current passing through these conductors driven by a power source such as a battery or fuel cell generates electromagnetic flux that can be modulated as needed to control the speed of the motor.
In a typical bar wound stator assembly, different wires or other conductors are inserted separately into each slot. The conductors are typically bent, coupled together, and welded together after they are inserted into the openings. However, this can consume result in time, cost, and effort in manufacturing the stator assembly, and/or in a stator with a larger number of welding locations than is optimal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved stator, for example with a decreased number of welding locations. It is also desirable to provide an improved method for manufacturing a stator, for example that can result in less time, cost, and/or effort. It is further desirable to provide an electric motor with such an improved stator. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.